1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a engine shut-off switch and more particularly pertains to providing a V-shaped pipe that contains a ball, which is normally held in contact with a switch, that provides a closed ignition circuit in response to a vehicle rolling over onto its side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ignition shut-off is known in the prior art. More specifically, ignition shut-off heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of shutting off the ignition system of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,606 to Martyniuk discloses an emergency stopping apparatus for automotive vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,604 to Gnomes, Jr. discloses an emergency ignition shutoff system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,563 to Grogan discloses a chainsaw safety switch. U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,613 to Raborn discloses a motor kill switch with operator attached tether. U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,225 to Springer discloses a vehicle roll-over engine fuel line shut-off valve. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,089 to Tomlin discloses a operation actuated ignition-kill device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe engine shut-off switch that allows a ball seated in a V-shaped pipe to roll over a switch and deactivate the ignition circuit, when the ball moves from a seated position to a remote position that is adjacent the switch attached to the pipe.
In this respect, the engine shut-off switch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a V-shaped pipe that contains a ball, which is normally held in contact with a switch, that provides a closed ignition circuit in response to a vehicle rolling over onto its side.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved engine shut-off switch which can be used for providing a V-shaped pipe that contains a ball, which is normally held in contact with a switch, that provides a closed ignition circuit in response to a vehicle rolling over onto its side. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.